


美人鱼和落难杀手

by andyanduin



Category: R27 - Fandom
Genre: Human Reborn/ mermaid Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanduin/pseuds/andyanduin
Summary: 海底王国最小的美人鱼拯救了一个海难的男人。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 22





	美人鱼和落难杀手

美人鱼和落难杀手

还浩瀚的海底深处，有个鱼人王国。海王Timoteo有八个儿子，虽然有那么多儿子，这些儿子却没有一个是亲生的，就连和他同为美人鱼的小儿子也是他的兄弟沢田家光的儿子。

沢田纲吉是王宫里唯二的美人鱼，前14年都在沢田家光和沢田奈奈的抚养下长大，突然有一天沢田家光想要和自己的妻子来一场浪漫的二人蜜月，于是果断抛弃了自己的儿子，把儿子丢给了Timoteo之后就带着奈奈去周游海底。

沢田纲吉拥有用着一头柔软的棕发，眼眸也是温软柔和的棕色，这让少年看起来更像是可爱的棕毛兔子。和少年温软的性格不同，少年的尾巴是耀眼到炫目的纯净橙色，这也是王族血统的象征。

和童话故事里不同，其实美人鱼和大部分航海人员的关系都很不错，美人鱼能够控制海浪和海风，在船员遇难的时候也经常帮助船员，作为回报，航海人员也经常会把人类的东西带给美人鱼，所以纲吉从小也是读着人类写的童话故事长大的，尤其是美人鱼的故事。但是有关人类知识和习俗的书本都是少之又少，大部分都是装饰物和童话故事。

和童话里一样，美人鱼只有成年了才能到海面上或者去海边，所以还差一岁就成年的纲吉对海边和人类十分的好奇，所以在15岁生日的时候，生日宴会刚结束纲吉就迫不及待的游到了海面上。

纲吉的运气并不好，碰上了罕见的暴风雨，当他在海面露头的时候正好看到了闪电将一艘船劈的燃烧了起来，整艘船都在向下沉。纲吉赶紧摆动尾巴去船那里。索性船并不大，船上也只有一个人。

纲吉拖抱着男人赶紧朝着海面上游，在临近海面上的时候，察觉到男人的氧气似乎已经耗尽，纲吉慌张的亲上了男人，给男人送氧气。

男人长得十分帅气，尤其是颊边的卷曲鬓角，让男人看起来更加的性感迷人，只是纲吉莫名的觉得男人有一种危险的感觉。

“多谢你救了我，我叫Reborn，你呢，可爱的美人鱼？”

男人坐在小岛边缘的沙滩上，手指卷了卷颊边的鬓角，笑容格外的性感，虽然狼狈的浑身都湿透了，但是这个男人仍旧散发着无处安放的迷人魅力。

“我叫沢田纲吉。”

少年挠了挠脸颊，坐在沙滩边上，腰间裹着男人的外套，双腿赤裸。

“那么我就叫你阿纲吧。阿纲，美人鱼的尾巴都可以变成双腿吗？”

Reborn声音十分的有磁性，和爷爷的，他的几个大哥的声音都不一样，莫名带着一种撩人的味道，被男人亲密的叫阿纲的时候耳根都红了。

“只有成年美人鱼可以，我也是今天才才成年的。”

Reborn又卷了卷鬓角，笑得意味深长，“今天是你的成年礼啊，你知道人类都是怎么庆祝成年礼的吗？”

“怎么庆祝的？”

对人类的知识习俗十分好奇的纲吉凑近了Reborn，男人看到小美人鱼好奇的神情低笑了一声，站起来双手将美人鱼抱了起来。

“人类的成年礼没办法在露天的情况下交给你，夜晚太冷了，让我找个暖和一点的地方慢慢告诉你，人类的成年礼是什么样子的吧。”

Reborn的运气真的很好，在这个荒无人烟的地方不仅能找到温暖的洞穴，这个洞穴里面还有着天然的小水池。

“要恢复原型吗？一直保持人形会很难难受的吧。”

男人将纲吉放在水池里，温柔的态度就像是童话故事里描述的王子一样，从类没有接触过人类，年轻又天真的的小人鱼被男人撩拨的春心萌动，变成了美人鱼形态趴在池边仰头看着男人。

“人类的成年礼是什么样子的？”

“别着急，我会告诉你的。闭上眼。”

男人用手掩住小美人鱼的眼睛，看到纲吉乖乖的闭上了眼睛之后，Reborn脱光了自己的衣服跨进水池，在人鱼好奇的询问着的时候，男人突然的凑了过去搂住了纲吉。

“我会把我知道的所有知识教告诉你的。”

男人的声音骤然低沉了下去，在纲吉睁开眼睛的时候，Reborn的手不知道什么时候到了纲吉的脖颈后，纲吉躲避都来不及，就被男人吻了个正着，虽然男人的言辞举动都十分照顾纲吉，但是在亲吻的动作却凶猛的如同狂风骤雨，亲的纲吉的眼角泛红带着泪珠，纲吉不停的向后仰着脖颈想要躲避Reborn的亲吻，却被男人牢牢按住后颈。

等到男人松开纲吉的时候，可怜的小人鱼已经被吻的七荤八素了，晕晕乎乎的倒在男人的怀里。

纲吉的唇瓣已经被亲吻到红肿了，Reborn的手指轻轻擦过小人鱼唇瓣上的津液，低笑着开口。

“这才刚刚开始就受不住了吗，阿纲？”

Reborn似乎很了解人鱼的构造，他将纲吉压在池边，看着白皙胸口处和未成熟草莓一样粉嫩可爱的乳珠，情色的舔弄了起来，手指更是熟练的拨开了纲吉的鳞片，找到了人鱼最私密的生殖器的位置。

Reborn如此了解，很有可能以前和其他人鱼做过爱。

“等……Reborn……你不能碰那里……”

现在意识到男人想做什么也已经晚了，在小人鱼想要合拢鳞片的时候，男人的手指已经伸了进去。

“你不是想了解人类的成年礼是什么吗，阿纲，半途而废可不是个好习惯。”

Reborn低笑着又加了一根手指，手指在柔软温热的穴内碾压揉弄，时而成剪刀状撑开小人鱼的嫩穴，冰冷的水灌进去刺激的小人鱼忍不住闷哼了一声，声音因为男人的唇舌不停的啃咬着乳珠而有些变了调，情色的声音听的小人鱼忍不住捂住了嘴，羞耻的整个耳朵都红了。

“你也感觉到舒服了，对吧，阿纲。”

男人抬起头抓住了小人鱼的手亲了亲小人鱼的手背，然后带着小人鱼的手伸到了水底下，按在了自己早就已经坚硬炽热的性器上，灼热的温度让小人鱼羞的连忙撤开手。

“深呼吸。”

男人抽出了手指，凑近了小人鱼，在小人鱼的耳边充满笑意的低语，看着小人鱼不明所以的神情，男人几乎可以算得上是宠溺的亲了亲小人鱼的眼睛，再一次咬住了小人鱼的嘴唇，指腹在嫩粉色的茱萸上揉搓，在小人鱼沉溺的时候，男人的粗壮性器骤然顶进了小人鱼的生殖腔，将狭窄的腔体撑到了极致，因为太过狭窄，让两人都有些难受，顿了还一会儿才继续。

“嗯……哈……Re……Reborn……太快了……慢一点。”

小人鱼在男人激烈的顶撞下啜泣娇喘着，触碰到深处的时候，橙色的鱼尾都颤抖了起来。男人喘着气欣赏着小人鱼因为快感而潮红妩媚的脸颊，不顾小人鱼的哀鸣加快了顶撞的速度，一边在纲吉的耳边喘息着喊阿纲的名字，性感色气的声音让纲吉的身体更加软了。

“呜——！”

男人最后射在了小人鱼的体内，亲吻着纲吉满是泪痕的脸颊，低笑着开口，“给我生个小人鱼吧。”

“男人鱼怎么可能怀孕啊！”

纲吉有气无力的吐槽。

“没想到你的成年愿望是想要体验一把当爱丽儿的感觉，蠢纲，真是幼稚的可怜。”

Reborn靠在池边用手指碰了碰自己卷曲的鬓角，哪怕是对待枕边人都十分毒舌无情。

“但是你也没有按照剧本来啊，Reborn！哪有王子和美人鱼一见面就做这种事情的啊！”

纲吉沉入水中，棕色的眼睛带着慢慢的谴责看着男人。

“一见钟情陷入爱河的人什么事情都可能做，不是吗？”

Reborn不在意的回答。

“如果不是你不给我看你的原型，我也不会想到这个愿望。”纲吉小声嘟囔着，看着Reborn看过来的危险眼神，立刻住了嘴，安静如鸡的清洗完自己，换上Reborn早就备在洞穴里的衣服离开这里。


End file.
